My Electric Angel
by KoraDonDora
Summary: When the Elgang decide to sing songs, Elsword and Chung compete for Eve's affection. Who will win?


**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

* * *

Eve was a very emotionless robot. Or so it seemed to most of the Elgang. After becoming a Code Battle Seraph, Eve "lost" all of her emotions. What they didn't know, was that she somehow managed to earn back some emotions. How? She was taught these emotions. Who taught her? Just two certain boys. It was late at night, and the elgang were messing around. First it was games, now it was singing. Everyone had gone, except for Eve and Chung. Aisha had just finished singing bad apple. Elsword was laughing very hard at her performance.

"Dude, what was that?!," Elsword said, still laughing. Aisha pouted, and sat down next to the red head.

"Next up is Eve," Rena said happily. Said nasod stared at the elf, slightly nervous. After Elsword had stopped laughing, he soon smiled at the girl.

"Hey I have a better idea. How about a duet? To make you less nervous." Elsword gave her a thumbs up. Chung whipped his head to stare at the boy, slightly annoyed.

"How about all three of us?," Chung said quietly, but still audible enough to hear. Elsword smirked at him, reaching over and giving him a noogie.

"Why not. But lets improvise." The three stood in front of the rest of the group. Eve was still slightly nervous. The music began to play. Chung started off.

_"Studying, exercising, I'm pretty hopeless at both, but_

_I was an overachiever when it came to falling in love with you._

_I've decided! I'll write a 7, 100 letter long love letter._

_But I don't think I have the courage to give it to you."_ Eve then stepped up.

_"Hey _

_I see you over there._

_Hey_

_If you've got business with me_

_Say so!" _Here voice was surprisingly smooth and alluring.

_"Umm... uh, umm_

_The weather sure is lovely!_

_I'm glad it's another peaceful day~!"_

_"Why are you shaking?_

_And what are you hiding there?_

_Hey I want to see it!"_

_"Nooo!" _Elsword then pushed Chung aside, getting very close to Eve.

_"Your eyes should follow me._

_Overflowing with an aura of charisma._

_MY fine necktie is of course custom-made by Bayberry."_

_"What is that? I've never heard of such a weird brand name._

_Not to mention in class,_

_Remove that rose from your mouth!"_

_"How about this Sunday my dear?"_

_"Ahh I've got classes then._

_Perhaps another day?"_

_"Ahh little kitten of mine._

_Are you afraid of true perfection?_

_I can't help all of the jealous stares that I gather."_

_"That baseless self-confidence..._

_I must admit I'm a little envious._

_Hey, we should head home soon." _Chung scooted back over by Eve, trying to remove the attention from Elsword. Elsword noticed this and smirked at him.

_"This kid is hiding a long-time friend, a nervous little lamb._

_Could I have privacy with this sweet lady?"_

_"This is really bad! I won't be called timid anymore!_

_President, this letter... I beg you to read it!_

_Ahhhhh!_

_When a gentle breeze sways your delicate silken locks, My heart begins to race so fast... so on."_

_"Your writing skills are considerable_

_But she's still going to choose me._

_Isn't that right me dear?"_

_"Well, I wasn't expecting this._

_And as for my choice... Well, I don't know_

_But one thing has been on my mind lingering..." _They all began to sing in unison.

_"Stupid day like this one here,_

_I hope they never come to an end._

_See you tomorrow then!" _As the song ended, everyone clapped for the three. Chung then grabbed Elsword's arm, and dragged him away from the others. He then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Idiot! I thought you were dating Aisha!," Chung yelled.

"We were, but we broke up," Elsword said while rubbing his head.

"But you know I like Eve."

"Well Eve's cute. Problem?" Chung punched Elsword's arm and went back by the others. He stood by Eve before nudging her arm. She turned towards him and gave him a blank stare.

"Yes?," she said.

"Eve, you did a really good job. You sing beautifully." Eve blushed slightly, before gasping. She ran up to Rena, and whispered something in her ear. Rena smiled, before nodding.

"Guys, Eve would like to sing a song by herself." Eve stood in front of everyone

_"I love to sing whenever I get the_

_chance_

_Isn't that the reason why I was_  
_created in the first place?_

_Saying that you like to hear my_  
_singing voice,_

_You have really made me happier than_  
_I've ever been! _

_I never understood anything but 0's_

_and 1's_

_However, you still had taught me the_  
_meaning of love. _

_And from that day on, my heart's_  
_completely empty space_

_Has always been filled up to the_  
_brim by you_

_As long as I can be with you, and_  
_just that_

_Then, even my electric heart will be_  
_throbbing_

_And almost like a quantum wind that_  
_blows you away,_

_My heart, it will start, to shiver_  
_and sway_

_I really hate being left all by_  
_myself_

_Because I'll just end up melting_  
_into a very lonely world_

_I've always liked to spend my time_  
_with you_

_Because you always manage to warm me_  
_up inside_

_When I'm all alone, I can't make_

_a single thing_

_However, you have _  
_given me a song to sing_

_And from that day on, my heart's_  
_completely empty space_

_Has always been filled up to the_  
_brim by you_

_As long as I can be with you, and_  
_just that_

_Then, even my electric heart will be_  
_throbbing_

_And almost like a quantum wind that_  
_blows you away,_

_My heart, it will start, to shiver_  
_and sway_

As long as I can be with you, and

_just that_

_Then, my world will continue to_  
_expand further_

_And almost like the wings of a_  
_beautiful angel,_

_My heart, will it start, to take off_  
_and soar?_

_As long as I can be with you, and_

_just that_

_Then, even my electric heart will be_  
_throbbing_

_And almost like a quantum wind that_  
_blows you away,_

_My heart, it will start, to shiver_  
_and sway"_ Eve squeezed her eyes shut, hoping no one would laugh at her. She opened her eyes to she everyone surprised. Then they started cheering. Elsword and Chung ran up to her, embracing her in a hug. They let go, both smiling at her.

"So Eve, was that song about me?," Elsword said confidently.

"No, it was obviously about me!," Chung shouted at him. Eve stared at the bickering boys for a while, before grabbing Chung's shoulders and silencing him with a kiss. She pulled away, staring into his eyes. Chung was blushing madly.

"You guys are such kids. But yes, it was about Chung," Eve said, also blushing. Elsword put a sad look on his face, before walking back over to Aisha. They watched him as he hugged her tightly and gave her a high five.

"Did he just-"

"Yes. He tricked us." Chung kissed her cheek. She giggled softly. He then leaned in and softly whispered,

"My Electric Angel."

* * *

**KD: How was it? Was it good? I mean, really was it good. I was listening to Rin and Len songs, and suddenly this idea popped into my head. The songs are First love, school of true love and Electric Angel. I love these songs the most. Well, Demon Girlfriend is my favorite, but these are in top 3. So R&R and fave my friends.**


End file.
